Sans aucune logique
by PinkBlueGreen
Summary: Il n'y a aucune logique à ça. Pourquoi la retrouve-t-il ici, de l'autre côté de la ligne ? Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi...? /MESSAGE A TOUS MES LECTEURS/
1. Prologue

_Hellow !_

 _Et wi, je reviens pour une nouvelle fic', hahaha ! Celle-ci sera centrée sur Tony, mais aussi sur mes ships habituels Tibbs, Tiva, McNozzo, Tabby, et puis un peu de nouveauté puisque j'y intègre Ellie... Je le situe après la saison 11 sans prendre en compte la saison 12._

 _Au programme, suspense, aventure, action, amitié... ;)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Prologue : Sans aucune logique**

.

Le thé coula au creux de la délicate tasse. Une fine odeur de menthe en émana, entourant l'agent très spécial et son interlocuteur de son effluve. Le premier ne parut cependant pas s'en apercevoir, trop occupé à fixer l'autre, une lueur mêlée de doute et de colère au fond du regard.

-Je vous demande pardon ? lâcha-t-il en crispant si fort ses mains sur la tasse que ses phalanges en blanchirent.

Un court silence suivit cette question, tandis que son interlocuteur se versait à son tour une tasse de thé. Un laps de temps si intense qu'il aurait pu être palpable au toucher.

-Nous savons qui a essayé de vous tirer dessus, agent DiNozzo, répéta enfin l'homme d'un calme recherché, comme s'il essayait de calmer une bête sauvage, alors qu'il reposait la théière sur la table. Et cette personne est…

-Non.

Tony se leva d'un mouvement sec. Se faisant, la tasse s'échappa de ses mains pour finir sur la table en multiples morceaux, répandant le liquide ambré sur le bois. Mais aucun des deux ne s'en préoccupa. L'instant était beaucoup trop tendu pour s'inquiéter d'un peu de vaisselle cassée.

Il pencha son torse vers l'homme, par-dessus la table, les prunelles obscurcies par le doute, la tension, la peur.

-Non, ce n'est pas possible, répéta-t-il d'une voix aussi tranchante qu'une lame de rasoir.

-Il n'y a aucun doute à avoir, agent DiNozzo.

-Aucun doute ?

Un rire aigre anima l'agent tandis qu'il serrait les poings à s'en faire mal. Il laissa son regard errer sur la pièce aux murs taupe, sur la décoration orientale, sur l'homme à la barbe blanche qui venait de chambouler sa vie.

Tout, partout, sauf sur la photo que l'homme tenait entre les mains.

-Vous ne pouvez pas m'annoncer une telle nouvelle et me dire qu'il n'y a aucun doute, aboya Tony. C'est… C'est obligatoirement faux ! Putain !

Le timbre de sa voix ne permettait pas qu'on le contrarie. Il y avait une telle colère dans son attitude que le second mis un temps avant de tendre sa main vers lui, comme pour l'inciter à se calmer.

-Ecoutez…

-Non ! Non, je refuse d'entendre de telles conneries, c'est impossible, siffla l'agent en tournant le dos à l'homme pour avancer vers la porte.

-Vous voyez bien que nous avons la preuve ! insista l'autre d'un ton presque suppliant.

-Cette photo peut être trafiquée, commenta sèchement Tony en posant la main sur la poignée.

-Je l'ai pris moi-même, agent DiNozzo, objecta doucement le second.

La remarque arrêta Tony dans sa lancée. Il se retourna lentement vers son interlocuteur. Toute couleur avait déserté son visage. Il avait confiance en celui qui lui faisait face. Assez confiance pour savoir qu'il ne lui mentirait jamais sur un tel sujet. Même si son esprit entier voulait lui hurler le contraire.

Un long silence s'établit, pendant lequel l'agent s'avança très lentement vers le bureau, comme s'il marchait au milieu de verre pilé. Il déglutit avant de reprendre d'une voix hachée :

-Comment pourrait-elle…débuta l'agent avant de s'interrompre, incapable de finir sa phrase.

L'autre hésita un instant.

-Elle a probablement changé, agent DiNozzo.

-Elle ne peut pas…

-Je comprends votre douleur, mais il n'y a aucun doute possible. C'est bien elle.

Il tendit le cliché à Tony, sans prendre en compte le regard embué de l'agent tandis qu'il attrapait la photo.

Le visage était flou, comme si la photo avait été prise par quelqu'un qui courrait. Ce qui pouvait s'expliquer par le fait qu'elle avait été faite sous une pluie de balle.

Image floue, mais pas assez pour lui laisser plus de doute. Il sentit son estomac remonter en lui et dû se retenir pour ne pas laisser l'aigreur l'emporter, pour ne pas rendre son déjeuner.

Car, deux ans et trois mois après l'avoir quittée sur le tarmac, il retrouvait Ziva David.

Il la retrouvait, oui.

En la personne qui lui avait tiré dessus ce matin même, oui.

* * *

 _Alors, qui me suit ? :)_


	2. Pourquoi ?

_Hola !_

 _Merci à tous ceux qui viennent me rejoindre sur cette fic', et qui me laissent des petits commentaires ! Merci !_

 _Aujourd'hui, je vous explique comment Tony est arrivé là. Un chapitre de transition, avant quelques beaux dialogues et bien sûr... de l'action !_

 _Et bonne lecture !_

* * *

 _Crazy: *essaye de retrouver l'ouie* J'attends cette review alors ;)_

 _Rosalium: J'en suis ravie ! Si tu aimes Ziva, tu vas être servie dans cette fiction ;)_

 _Laplumedejoy: Et encore, tu n'as rien vu... :p J'ai prévu beaucoup de péripéties pour Tony et la team, hahaha !_

 _WJ: Boucle ta ceinture de sécurité ma grande, le choc ne fait que commencer !_

 _Rose Eliade: Mais c'est tellement drôle !_

 _Amy: Et moi je dis vuivuivui ! Muahahaha !_

 _Jen: Effectivement, j'ai prévu pas mal de rebondissements. Il faut bien boboter un peu, n'est-ce-pas?_

 _Aliks: J'aurais eu du mal à mettre Kate, ça me paraît un peu trop irréaliste de la faire revenir des morts ;) Mais Ziva en bad girl...rahhh...:D_

* * *

 **Pourquoi ?**

.

Il sortit de la pièce sans vraiment regarder où il allait, la photo de Ziva prise ce matin même maintenue entre ses doigts tremblants.

Il y avait une chance sur un million qu'il la retrouve ici, au Caire, une chance sur un milliard pour qu'il la retrouve du côté des ennemis. Une seule chance sur une infinité de possibilités. Et pourtant…

Pourtant, ce matin même, elle lui avait tiré dessus. Sans aucune logique. Sans aucun doute possible. Elle avait simplement tiré sur lui et les officiers du Mossad avant de s'éclipser en laissant les siens se débrouiller face à la salve de tirs que leurs renvoyaient Tony et les officiers avec qui il collaborait. Dans le chaos de poussières et de sables remués par les tirs, il l'avait pris pour une simple ennemie. La photo lui démontrait que, cachée sous son voile noir, elle était tout autre.

Tout ça, toute cette histoire, celle qui l'avait amené ici, au Caire, avait pourtant plutôt bien commencé. Par une visite de Orli Elbaz, la directrice du Mossad, dans les locaux du NCIS. Enfin bien, s'il ne comptait pas sa froideur naturelle contre les israéliens.

.

 _-Directeur, énonça-t-il en entrant dans le bureau de Vance, avant de croiser le regard charbonneux de sa consœur du Mossad._

 _Il ne laissa pas s'échapper sa surprise, la gardant pour lui, luttant pour laisser entrevoir un visage totalement neutre à Orli Elbaz. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle voit à quel point il était stupéfait de la trouver ici._

 _-Directrice… reprit-il d'un ton un rien plus froid._

 _Elle lui fit un signe de tête. Il répondit de la même façon. Gibbs était également présent, assis à la gauche du bureau de Vance. Il croisa son regard et y trouva une présence rassurante, qui le poussa à s'avancer au milieu de la pièce._

 _-Agent DiNozzo, l'invita Vance, asseyez-vous, je vous en prie._

 _Il jeta un regard interrogatif à Gibbs, comme pour lui demander s'il devait bien s'assoir entre lui et Orli Elbaz. Un clignement de paupières lui répondit à l'affirmative, il s'installa dans le fauteuil de cuir, intrigué, curieux de ce qu'on allait lui demander._

 _-Que puis-je pour vous ? entama-t-il en prenant place._

 _-Intervenir lors d'une mission conjointe avec le Mossad, agent DiNozzo, répondit Vance en lui tendant un dossier que l'agent ouvrit aussitôt. Comme vous pouvez le voir, des cargaisons d'arme en provenance de la marine américaine ont disparu sur les côtes Israéliennes, volées par un probable groupe de terroristes. Le Mossad enquête sur cette disparition, et je veux mettre notre meilleure équipe à leur côté._

 _-L'enquête nous a emmené au Caire, intervint Orli Elbaz. On pense qu'ils s'y cachent pour revendre leur marchandise._

 _-Et donc ? lança Tony. Je dois préparer mes bagages ?_

 _-Exactement, agent DiNozzo. Vous serez en liaison constante avec votre équipe qui vous aidera depuis Washington, ainsi qu'avec l'officier israélien Eyla Zaavin et son supérieur, Noah Tahari._

 _Il ne répondit rien. Il n'avait rien à répondre, rien à commenter. De toute façon, son sort était déjà décidé. Il retournait jouer avec les israéliens. En essayant de ne pas se laisser envahir par les souvenirs, c'est tout ce qu'il demandait._

 _._

Au Caire, il avait fait la connaissance de sa nouvelle collègue et de son chef. Eyla et Noah. La première était une belle brune au teint doré et aux grands yeux couleur océan, vêtue le jour de leur rencontre d'un pantalon cargo et d'un débardeur noir, ses longs cheveux bruns noués en une tresse se balançant sur ses hanches. Le second était un type aux cheveux et à la barbe blanche, habillé d'un complet de cette même couleur. Ses petites lunettes rondes lui donnaient l'air d'un scientifique un peu perdu, ce qu'intensifiait la seule touche de couleur de son habillement, une cravate rouge ornée de palmiers jaunes.

.

 _-Agent DiNozzo, je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance, s'écria Eyla Zaavin à peine retrouvait-il la terre ferme, à l'aéroport du Caire._

 _-Vous devez être l'officier Zaavin, répondit-il en lorgnant la jeune femme avec attention._

 _-Effectivement, acquiesça-t-elle à travers un sourire. Et voici mon supérieur, l'officier Tahari._

 _Il salua les deux d'une poignée de main. Et demanda, après quelques banalités d'usage :_

 _-Alors, quelle est notre mission, aujourd'hui ?_

 _-Aujourd'hui, nous ne ferons plus rien, répondit Noah avec son accent plus que poussé. Il est vingt heures et je suppose que vous devez être fatigué, qui plus est du décalage horaire. Demain, nous devons nous rendre dans un entrepôt du Caire Est, où sont supposés se tenir les armes volées à la marine. En espérant que notre indicateur n'a pas fait fausse route…_

 _Tony secoua la tête. Il ne s'attendait pas à avoir le temps de faire du tourisme à son arrivée, et l'israélien venait de le confirmer. Sa mission débuterait dès le lendemain matin. Il espérait qu'elle serait la bonne et qu'il pourrait rentrer rapidement à Washington._

 _._

En lieu et place d'armes, ils avaient visité un entrepôt totalement vide. Rien ne laissait présager dans l'endroit qu'il put avoir servi à détenir des armes. Les photos qu'il avait prises pour Abby ne montraient que du métal, du sable, et de la poussière. Rien de bien intéressant.

Mais, contrairement à leurs attentes, le danger ne se trouvait pas dans l'entrepôt…

A leur sortie de l'endroit, ils s'étaient retrouvés sous les tirs de leurs ennemis. Ils avaient été emmenés dans un piège grotesque, dans lequel ils étaient tombés les pieds joints. On leur tirait dessus.

Il apprit plus tard, après s'être sorti de là avec une légère blessure à l'épaule, qu' _on_ comprenait _elle_.

 _Elle_. Elle était parmi ses ennemis. Elle lui avait tiré dessus sans vergogne.

 _Elle_. Celle qu'il regrettait chaque jour qui passe.

 _Elle_ était dans le camp des ennemis.

Impossible, c'était impossible.

C'était absolument _sans aucune logique_.

.

Perdu, la photo à la main, il quitta le refuge dans lequel avaient pris place les officiers du Mossad, et s'aventura au fil des rues, sans vraiment voir où il allait. Il ne connaissait pas Le Caire et tournait donc au hasard, marchant d'un pas lourd, le regard vague, le cliché coincé entre son pouce et son index.

Ses seules pensées allaient vers Ziva. C'était Ziva. C'était elle.

Il stoppa net au milieu d'une rue et regarda encore une fois la photo que lui avait donné Tahari. Il se sentit alors frémir d'horreur et de désespoir en voyant le visage de l'israélienne figé sur le cliché. C'était bien elle, malgré l'impossible.

Pourquoi ?

Jamais Ziva n'aurait fait ça. Jamais elle ne serait entrée dans le camp des ennemis.

Alors, pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il cette saleté de preuve dans les mains ? _Pourquoi_ ?

Il crispa les dents pour retenir le cri de rage qui montait en lui. Toute l'horreur de la situation pesait sur ses épaules. Tahari avait pris cette photo de Ziva, l'avait reconnu et la lui avait montré, sachant pertinemment que Tony avait travaillé avec elle dans le passé. Il avait pris l'israélienne en flagrant délit, dans le camp des ennemis. Comment était-ce-possible ?

Il devait comprendre.

Il rangea le cliché dans sa poche. Et avança vers l'une des grandes artères du Caire. Sa main caressa le portable rangé dans sa poche. Il le sortit en prenant une longue inspiration.

Il était perdu. Il avait besoin de réponses. Et il savait qui pourrait peut-être lui en fournir. Il devait le contacter. Immédiatement.

* * *

 _Et voilà ! Un avis sur ce chapitre, sur son déroulement ? Que pensez-vous de Eyla et Noah ? (Noah est le type du premier chapitre. On les verra davantage prochainement). Qui Tony appelle t-il à votre avis ?_


	3. Non

_Bonjour à tous !_

 _Pas mal d'entre vous ont deviné à qui Tony téléphonait ! C'est à croire que vous commencez vraiment à bien me connaître x)_

 _Aujourd'hui, donc, une conversation téléphonique qui va vous en apprendre plus sur ce que va faire Tony suite à sa découverte, hahaha ! Concernant la conversation, je n'avais pas DU TOUT prévu qu'elle prenne ce tournant et cette fin là. Mais que voulez-vous... Parfois, c'est mon personnage qui décide lui-même de la suite de ses histoires, muahaha... ;)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 _WJ: Et la voilà ma chère WJ !_

 _Rose:Teutafait. Logique et complètement tordue, c'est exactement ça !_

 _Jen: Héhé non, pas Ziva. Eyla est un peu habillée comme Ziva à ses débuts, mais question physique, elles ne se ressemblent pas du tout. Enfin, tu en verras plus prochainement ;)_

 _Rosalium : Disons qu'ils sont aussi gentils que des agents du Mossad peuvent l'être ;)_

 _MM: Non, il ne va pas appeler MiniBleu x) (il en mangerait sa cravate, le pauvre !) Alors : Pourquoi Eyla fait elle penser à Ziva ? Parce qu'elle a le même style vestimentaire que la Ziva du début ;) - Pourquoi je ne fais pas confiance à Noah ? Parce que j'aime les personnages qui ont des personnalités à double sens ! - Pourquoi attendre une nuit entière avant de fouiller un entrepôt contenant des armes ? Parce que Tony est humain et qu'après un tel voyage, il n'aurait pas été apte à aller sur le terrain ! - Pourquoi Ziva, si bon tireur, à t'elle raté sa cible ? Parce qu'elle n'est peut être plus si bon tireur que ça ? Ou alors... Hm._

 _Aliiks : Héhéhé, Aliiiiiiks, tu me connais bien ! Oui, Tony est perdu. Et en colère aussi. Et... décidé._

 _Sashaaaaaaaa : Je sais pourquoi elle a fait ça, hahaha :) Maintenant, je verrais au fil de la fic' la façon dont je vais l'expliquer :p Longue ? Aucune idée... *sourire* Héhé, toi aussi tu me connais trop bien :p_

* * *

 **Non**

.

Le soleil éclaboussait la route et ses alentours. De rares ombres offertes par les palmiers bordant la plage permettaient de se rafraîchir quelques instants, d'oublier pendant un moment la température ardente de ce mois d'août ensoleillé.

La sueur dégoulinait sur son front. Il l'essuya à l'aide de sa manchette en éponge, son regard s'évadant vers la mer translucide qui brillait à l'horizon.

Son portable sonna alors qu'il revenait à la route, basculant sur la droite pour éviter un cycliste.

-Adam Eshel, dit-il en enclenchant le Bluetooth grâce à son oreillette.

-Salut Eshel. Je te dérange ?

L'israélien fronça les sourcils. Il avait immédiatement reconnu la voix, même si elle était teintée de fatigue. Et il se demandait déjà à quoi lui était dû cet appel.

-Salut DiNozzo. Non… je suis juste en train de faire un peu de sport.

En réalité, il venait de parcourir dix kilomètres en courant. Mais il n'était pas vraiment du genre à se vanter.

-Que puis-je pour toi, poursuivit-il en continuant à battre le pavé.

-Ziva.

Son cœur se serra à l'entente du nom de la jeune femme. Il n'avait eu qu'une histoire d'une nuit avec elle, et pourtant… Il n'arrivait pas à l'oublier. Elle restait gravée en lui comme la plus douce des cicatrices.

Il s'arrêta et passa une main sur sa nuque, tourné vers la plage.

-Oui ?

-Elle est ici, au Caire. Tu le savais ?

Il secoua la tête, même si son interlocuteur ne pouvait le voir. Sans qu'il puisse le comprendre, il percevait la voix du second marquée par une certaine amertume, une colère qu'il semblait tenter de contenir. Mais aussi un désespoir certain, une mélancolie qui accentuait le rauque de son timbre.

-Non, je n'en savais rien, DiNozzo.

-Non, répéta Tony tout bas.

L'américain marqua une pause, comme si cette réponse ne lui suffisait pas, qu'elle l'irritait. Eshel en profita pour attraper sa cheville et la basculer vers l'arrière, au niveau de ses fesses, histoire d'étirer ses muscles longuement échauffés.

-Ce n'est pas tout, commenta Tony.

-Je t'écoute.

-Elle était… elle…

Les mots avaient du mal à sortir. Même avec la distance qui les séparaient, l'israélien pouvait percevoir toute l'hésitation du second.

-Elle n'était pas du bon côté, lâcha enfin Tony.

-Du bon côté ?

-Elle était dans le camp des terroristes, souffla l'agent d'une voix si hachée qu'Adam se demanda s'il l'avait bien compris.

-C'est impossible, le contra l'israélien. Ziva ne pourrait pas…

-Je la connais mieux que toi, l'interrompit sèchement Tony. Je sais très bien qu'elle ne pourrait pas agir ainsi. Et pourtant, c'était elle. Bordel, c'était elle qui m'a tiré dessus ce matin.

Encore un silence. Il imagina parfaitement l'américain fermer les yeux et faire rouler son front contre un mur. Ou alors tout simplement s'immobiliser au milieu d'une rue, les muscles crispés à s'en faire mal.

Lui, avait relâché sa cheville. Et fixait le sable qui miroitait sous la lueur du jour tel la facette d'un diamant, sans vraiment arriver à comprendre ce que lui signifiait l'agent. Enfin… Il ne voulait pas que les mots forment une phrase cohérente dans son esprit. Car alors, ils auraient été vrais. Et Ziva ne pouvait pas être passé du côté sombre de la ligne.

-Depuis quand ne l'as-tu pas vu ? interrogea Tony d'une voix acide.

Adam mordilla nerveusement l'intérieur de sa joue. Le jogging l'avait apaisé. Mais cette conversation, qui débutait à peine, venait de lui faire l'effet d'une bombe ayant éclaté à ses pieds. Il se sentait soufflé, horrifié, blessé.

-Approximativement un an.

-Et depuis ?

-Elle est discrète, DiNozzo. Elle a toujours été discrète.

-Tu vas me dire que tu n'as pas cherché à savoir où elle était depuis tout ce temps ?

Adam ne répondit pas. Ce qui sembla confirmer la pensée du second.

-Tu l'as fait suivre, comprit Tony.

-Je voulais m'assurer qu'elle allait bien.

-Alors, tu as mal fait ton boulot, cracha le second.

-Elle a disparu de la circulation depuis six mois, DiNozzo, rétorqua Adam sur le même ton.

Il prit une inspiration pour se calmer avant de poursuivre :

-La dernière fois que j'ai eu des nouvelles d'elle par l'intermédiaire de… de mon indic', elle était à Haïfa. Elle avait trouvé un boulot dans une agence de communication, et elle semblait apaisée…

-Et tu ne t'es pas inquiété qu'elle ait disparu depuis ?

-Elle a sa vie, Tony. Et elle change de travail tous les trois mois. Je ne peux pas courir après elle éternellement.

-Son travail à présent, c'est de jouer à la terroriste. Tu crois ça normal ?

La voix de l'agent était si empreinte de colère qu'elle semblait frapper l'israélien de son poids à chaque syllabe.

-Tu crois que la situation m'amuse ? rétorqua froidement Adam.

Un long soupir répondit à sa question.

-Tu ne comprends pas, commenta Tony d'un ton bas, comme s'il essayait de contenir un flot d'émotions allant de la colère à la peine la plus forte.

-J'ai très bien saisi la situation, le contrecarra Adam

-Non. C'est l'officier Tahari qui m'a donné la preuve que Ziva était avec le groupe de terroriste. Un agent du Mossad. Donc…

-Ils sont au courant, termina Adam en passant une main sur sa joue d'un geste harassé.

Encore une fois, un blanc suivit sa remarque. L'agent du NCIS n'avait pas besoin de spécifier ce à quoi il pensait. Adam était sur la même longueur d'onde.

-Il faut la retrouver avant eux, lâcha enfin Adam.

Car si le Mossad mettait la main sur Ziva avant l'agent du NCIS, il y avait une forte possibilité qu'ils ne cherchent pas à la capturer vivante. Les officiers du kidon avaient la main leste dès qu'il s'agissait de tirer, et Adam n'avait aucune hésitation à ce sujet : Le Mossad allait mettre ses meilleurs agents sur le coup.

-Oui.

Un raclement de gorge, comme si les mots avaient du mal à sortir des lèvres de l'italien.

-J'ai besoin de toi sur ce coup, souffla finalement Tony d'une voix aussi aigre que s'il venait de mâcher une cuillerée de poivre.

Adam ferma les yeux. Un instant la plage disparu de sa vue pour être remplacée par celle de Ziva. Il la revit, belle, fragile, ensorcelante, telle qu'elle était lors de leur première nuit ensemble. Lionne, comme elle l'était devenue dès le lendemain. Ziva, en quelques mots.

-Je vais faire tout ce que je peux, acquiesça Adam. Mais…

Il ne termina pas, Tony l'interrompant avant qu'il puisse achever sa phrase :

-Gibbs ?

-Oui.

Un temps, à nouveau. Leur discussion semblait marquée par ses silences lourds de sens. Aussi épais que les pierres qui étaient tombées au fond de leurs estomacs.

-Je l'appellerai dès que j'aurai retrouvé Ziva.

-Pourquoi pas maintenant ?

-Parce que je ne veux pas qu'il ait à choisir.

Sous-indiqué, entre lui tirer dessus et la laisser vivre. Tony protégeait son supérieur en lui évitant de faire ce choix cornélien. De cette façon, il s'obligeait à le garder pour lui. Il s'imposait lui-même la plus grande des tortures.

-Comment vas-tu lui cacher ?

-…Le Mossad ne dira rien à Gibbs, ils vont essayer de garder cette affaire pour eux. Quant à moi… je vais aussi garder cette affaire pour moi.

-Tu ne veux pas faire _ça_ ? s'exclama Adam, surpris.

-Je suis obligé.

-Tu sais à quoi tu t'entraînes si tu fais ça, DiNozzo.

-La colère de Gibbs et celle d'Orli, oui, je sais.

Adam passa une main dans ses cheveux d'un geste désabusée. La discussion le dépassait. Et la décision de DiNozzo aussi.

-Et l'enquête en cours ?

-Ils se débrouilleront sans moi.

-Tu sais que si tu abandonnes tout pour la retrouver, ils te mettront quelqu'un sur le dos aussi ? Tu risques de passer pour complice de Ziva à disparaître ainsi de leurs yeux.

-Je sais.

Adam inspira longuement. La décision de DiNozzo avait du sens, mais était risquée. Il avait tout simplement décidé d'aller chercher Ziva de lui-même, avant le Mossad, pour l'empêcher d'être victime de l'agence. Il avait décidé de donner une chance à Ziva en la trouvant en premier, quitte à abandonner son enquête et devenir ainsi potentiel délinquant aux yeux de l'agence.

-C'est dangereux, DiNozzo.

-Tu m'aides ou tu continues à me dire ce que je sais déjà ? pesta l'agent à l'autre bout de la ligne.

-Je prends le premier avion. Où pourrais-je te trouver ?

-C'est moi qui te trouverait, Eshel.

Tony raccrocha. Adam resta gravement droit, son regard rivé sur l'étendue bleue qui lui faisait face.

Ainsi, Ziva était suspectée d'être terroriste. Et son ancien coéquipier était en train de risquer sa carrière pour la retrouver avant le Mossad, pour la sauver des mains de son ancienne agence.

Il n'avait plus qu'à le rejoindre. Lui aussi était prêt à beaucoup pour la belle israélienne. Même mette son poste en équilibre.

* * *

 _Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de cette conversation ? De la décision de Tony ? Un avis sur la suite ?_


	4. Solitaire

_Hellow !_

 _Merci à tous pour vos coms, ils me font très très plaisir !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 _Rose Eliade: On reverra Ziva. Mais il va falloir attendre un petit peu ;)_

 _Rosalium : Oh oui, Papa-Gibbs ne va pas être content. Et pas dupe, non plus. Muahaha._

 _WJ: Yeah !_

 _Sasha : Oui, effectivement, Adam aura une plein importante dans l'histoire, d'où le chapitre précédent ;) L'effet contraste était voulu oui, heureuse que tu l'ai noté *contente*. Du TBC ? Of course, muahaha ! Oh et puis Tony n'est pas le dernier à se la jouer cow-boy solitaire quand il le faut, d'où cette décision :p_

 _Moufleyte : Vivi, psychopathe et fière de l'être. Ziva du côté de la force obscure ? MUAHAHA, perhaps !_

 _MM : Quand l'équipe sera-t-elle reconstituée au Caire ? Hahaha... Probablement pas dans l'immédiat. Mais... mais. Tout peut arriver, tout !_

 _Jen: Et oui, Tony ferait n'importe quoi pour Ziva ! Absolument n'importe quoi, gnihihi_

* * *

 **Solitaire**

.

Un premier appel venait d'être passé. Il lui en restait un second à donner. Il composa le numéro de Tahari, en s'appuyant contre l'un des murs de la rue marchande dans lequel il venait d'entrer.

-Officier Tahari, j'écoute.

-C'est DiNozzo.

-DiNozzo. On vous cherche.

L'agent sourcilla. Il était à peine parti depuis deux heures, et déjà, son absence n'était pas passée inaperçue.

-Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il sans cacher sa surprise.

-Orli veut vous parler.

-Dites-lui que je me retire de l'affaire.

Un long silence suivit sa remarque. Trop long pour que l'agent se sente à l'aise, même malgré la distance qui le séparait de Tahari. Il gigota contre le mur en attendant que l'officier reprenne la parole.

-Agent DiNozzo… souffla finalement Noah.

-Je suis trop impliqué dans cette affaire, et Orli le sait bien. Je ne souhaite donc pas poursuivre cette enquête, ça sera sans moi.

Nouveau silence, toujours aussi long, toujours aussi perturbant.

-La Directrice souhaite votre aide pour retrouver l'officier David, lâcha enfin Noah.

-L'ex-officier, corrigea machinalement Tony.

-Oui, oui… Vous êtes celui qui la connaissez le mieux ici, agent DiNozzo. Votre aide nous est indispensable.

-Ne comptez pas sur moi, je ne poursuis pas l'enquête, point final.

-Mais…

-Faites passer le message à Orli.

Il allait raccrocher quand l'officier lui hurla presque dans le téléphone :

-Attendez !

-Quoi encore ?

-Je sais ce que vous comptez faire…

-Me trouver un hôtel, quelques dvds, et prendre un prochain vol pour Washington.

-Et je sais aussi quand les gens me mentent, même si vous êtes très doué pour ça, agent DiNozzo.

-Qu'est-ce-que vous me voulez ? s'agaça Tony.

-Je ne veux pas que vous partiez chercher Ziva David seul.

-Loin de moi cette idée.

-Vous mentez.

-Et si vous m'oubliez ?

-Si vous vous lancez seul à la recherche de Ziva David et que vous cachiez le fruit de vos recherches au Mossad, vous pourriez être accusé de complicité. Ca pourrait vous coûter cher, agent DiNozzo. Votre travail, votre liberté, votre…

-Tahari, l'interrompit Tony. Retenez juste le fait que je me retire de l'affaire. Le reste ne vous regarde pas.

Il raccrocha sur ces mots. Composa rapidement un message pour Gibbs et Abby –les appeler serait du suicide-. Et retira presque aussi vite la batterie de son téléphone, plongeant dans sa poche les deux parties séparées du smartphone.

Il était maintenant injoignable, intraçable. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver un hôtel où se cacher en attendant Eshel. Et il pourrait alors commencer sa traque.

.

-Abs.

La gothique se retourna d'un bond pour faire face au chef d'équipe. Ce dernier tenait dans sa main son graal, un gobelet de caf-pow taille XXL. Vers lequel elle tendit immédiatement les mains.

-Abs, répéta-t-il en éloignant sa main pour mettre le gobelet hors de portée.

Elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure et acquiesça, comprenant parfaitement où voulait en venir le chef d'équipe à travers ces trois lettres.

-Tony, fit-elle en retournant vers son ordinateur. Il m'a envoyé un message ce matin à dix heures pour m'indiquer qu'il abandonnait l'enquête et qu'il prenait quelques jours de congés.

-Oui, grogna le chef d'équipe.

Sous-entendu « dis m'en plus, Abby ». Ce que se dépêcha de faire l'intéressée.

-C'est… illogique, n'est-ce-pas ? Ce n'est pas Tony ! Tu l'as déjà vu prendre des jours de congé sans t'en avertir ? A part bien sûr quand il était en mission sous couverture, et qu'il fréquentait Jeanne, ou… ou quand il est allé chercher EJ et qu'il a failli se faire tuer. Ou bien quand son père était concerné par une enquête et qu'il t'a désobéi en enquêtant… deux fois… Ou…

-Abby…

Il venait de répéter son prénom pour la troisième fois. Cinq minutes, quatre mots, et il tenait la discussion avec facilité. Elle déchiffra sa demande avec habitude, se tournant vers son ordinateur en hochant le menton.

-J'ai essayé de l'appeler –comme toi, je suppose-, et suis tombée sur son répondeur. Cinq fois de suite. Alors, j'ai cherché à localiser son portable. Ce qu'il me pardonnerait s'il savait combien on s'inquiète pour lui quand il est tout seul en enquête, loin de nous, n'est-ce-pas ?

Elle n'attendit pas d'obtenir une réponse pour continuer :

-Je n'ai pas réussi à le localiser. Il a dû enlever la batterie de son portable, ou le jeter dans l'eau ou… Enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire. La dernière localisation de son téléphone remonte à l'une des grandes rues marchandes du Caire, juste avant qu'il ne m'envoie le message.

Gibbs pinça les lèvres et croisa les bras devant lui. Il faisait tout pour ne pas montrer combien la situation l'énervait… et le déstabilisait. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment, qui se révélait toujours exact quand son agent senior se décidait à la jouer cow-boy solitaire.

-Sa mission ?

Abby pianota quelques instants sur son ordinateur, et se décala pour laisser entrevoir au chef d'équipe le rectangle rouge signé « Confidentiel » qui mangeait la moitié de l'écran.

-Ils nous ont coupé l'accès au dossier. Peut-être parce que Tony n'en fait plus partie ou…

-Parce qu'ils veulent garder l'enquête pour eux, termina à sa place Gibbs.

Il plissa le regard. Le Mossad qui classait confidentiel une enquête commune, et Tony qui s'évaporait sans plus d'un message pour explication… Tout cela ne lui disait rien de bon.

-Je veux en savoir plus sur cette enquête, grommela-t-il.

Elle réprima un microscopique sourire, comprenant très bien ce que ces paroles signifiaient.

-Donc, j'ai ton autorisation ? résuma-t-elle.

-Oui.

Elle se frotta les mains. Elle n'avait pas piraté les serveurs du Mossad depuis bien longtemps, et le jeu lui avait presque manqué.

-J'ai besoin de Timmy.

-Je te l'envoie.

Il lui tendit le caf-pow. Elle l'attrapa. Et interpella à nouveau le chef d'équipe quand celui-ci s'apprêta à faire demi-tour en direction des portes du laboratoire.

-Gibbs ?

Il se retourna lentement vers elle, son regard couleur glacier plus parlant que tous les mots du monde.

-Il va bien, n'est-ce-pas… ?

Il laissa passer un petit temps. Et lâcha enfin :

-Il a intérêt.

* * *

 _Et voilà ! Qu'avez-vous pensé du dialogue entre Tony et Tahari ? Et du Gabby ? A votre avis, Gibbs va-t-il retrouver Tony ? ;)_

 _Prochain chapitre dans un mois, je prends une petite pause écriture (mais je reviendrai en force avec plein de chapitres !) ! A bientôt !_


	5. Flirt, aéroport et cie

_Hellow !_

 _I'm back ! :] Avec la suite de Sans Aucune Logique, qui s'est écrit d'elle-même. En effet, je n'avais absolument pas prévu le déroulement de ce chapitre. Parfois, mes personnages agissent vraiment d'eux-même, muahahaha._

 _J'espère que vous appréciez Adam, parce qu'il va vraiment avoir son importance dans ce chapitre et ceux à venir... :]_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 _Sarah Williams : Vui, Gibbs reste Gibbs, ce qui donne déjà une petite idée du résultat de ses recherches. Nouvelles de notre chef d'équipe préféré au prochain chapitre !  
_

 _WJ: *Tend un chocolat au carambar et à la fraise parfumée au cookie à la vanille à sa petite soeur* Cadeauuuu !_

 _Rose Eliade: Il va falloir patienter un peu avant que l'équipe ne débarque. (Au Caire? Peut-être. Ailleurs ? Peut-être aussi)_

 _Aliiiiiiiiiiiks : Oui, les méchants sont des gentils qui sont méchants mais qui sont gentils alors qu'ils sont méchants mais un peu gentils mais aussi méchants. Moi, t'embrouiller? Naaaaon._

 _Sashette : Quand Gibbs retrouvera-t-il Tony ? C'est une excellente question. En attendant, notre pauvre agent risque de subir quelques dommages collatéraux (muahahahahaha !)._

* * *

 ** _Flirt, aéroport et cie  
_**

 ** _._**

La chaleur tapait dans son dos, s'infiltrant à travers les fines mailles du coton pour aller réchauffer sa peau déjà brûlante. L'été en Egypte était bien plus difficile qu'à Washington, moins de pluie, plus de soleil, une chaleur qui l'étouffait à moitié.

Il remit ses lunettes de soleil en place sur son nez et jeta un énième regard vers le tableau d'affichage de l'aéroport. L'avion en provenance de Tel Aviv était affiché en arrivée, son invité ne devrait donc pas tarder à pointer le bout de son nez.

En l'attendant, il fit ce qu'il savait faire le mieux : jouer au touriste. Et attrapa un magazine dans le bac prévu à cet effet, feuilletant les pages people en jetant fréquemment de brefs coups d'œil autour de lui.

La jeune vendeuse du magasin roula des hanches jusqu'à lui en le voyant admirer pour la quatrième fois les pages centrales du magazine qu'il tenait –une jolie mannequin brésilienne en mini bikini rouge et blanc-.

-Je peux vous aider ? demanda-t-elle dans un anglais presque parfait.

Il lui fit un charmant sourire.

-Vous avez deviné que je n'étais pas de la région ?

-Vous n'avez vraiment pas les traits typiques d'une personne du coin. Et le magazine que vous lisez est en anglais…

-Bravo, je suis démasqué.

Elle posa une main sur sa hanche, aguicheuse au possible.

-Ça mérite un numéro de téléphone…

Il souleva un sourcil, lorgnant avec plus d'attention sur interlocutrice. Elle avait un physique raffiné, un nez fin, un regard aussi sombre que du charbon et une bouche aux lèvres pulpeuses. Jolie. Très jolie. Il admira un instant ses boucles noires qui dansaient autour d'elles, jusqu'à sa poitrine. Et lâcha un petit ricanement mi-amusé, mi-gêné.

-Je crains que ce ne soit pas possible, malheureusement…

-Vraiment ? Vous préférez peut-être…

Elle se redressa sur la pointe des pieds pour observer le poster de la mannequin en bikini.

-…Une fausse blonde refaite de partout ?

-Ne me faites pas dire ce genre de sottise, souffla-t-il d'une voix un peu trop rauque pour être normale.

Elle était vraiment très jolie. Ce que l'ancien DiNozzo aurait appelé « Conquête de Luxe version diamant ».

-Alors, acceptez un petit café avec une jeune égyptienne égarée devant votre physique de parfait américain.

-Vous allez me faire rougir…

-Vous ? Un James Bond ne rougit pas, voyons.

Il marqua une pause, une lueur intéressée et amusée illuminant un instant ses prunelles. Un « oui » courrait sur sa langue. Un « non » irriguait le reste de son corps et de sa raison. Ziva restait sa priorité. Le flirt était vraiment la dernière des choses dont il devait se préoccuper. Même s'il se retrouvait devant une potentielle Miss Egypte qui lui faisait des avances absolument pas dissimulées.

-J'en aurai été ravi dans d'autres circonstances, finit-il par lâcher. Mais je suis vraiment pris par le temps…

-Peut-être changerez-vous d'avis un de ces jours, fit-t-elle dans un fin sourire qu'elle associa à un léger clin d'oeil.

Il hocha la tête. Et reposa le magazine, amorçant un demi-tour. Qui s'annula quand une remarque lui revint en tête :

-Vous ne m'avez pas donné votre prénom.

-C'est important ?

-Peut-être que ce le sera dans les prochains jours… répondit-il du même ton charmeur qu'elle avait utilisé.

-Maïa.

-Tony.

-J'espère que vous reviendrez feuilleter quelques magasines, Tony…

-Je suis un grand amateur de pages people…

Il lui sourit une dernière fois. Il n'avait vraiment pu s'empêcher de lâcher ces dernières phrases, comme si draguer était un élément qui apaisait un peu sa souffrance de ne pas savoir où était Ziva, de ne pas savoir pourquoi elle était passée d'un côté aussi sombre. Comme si draguer était un médicament qui annihilait sa soif de mettre la main sur l'ex-agent du NCIS.

Il releva finalement la tête vers le couloir d'où provenaient les arrivants du dernier vol, croisant alors un regard qu'il haïssait et appréciait à la fois. Il combla les quelques mètres qui le séparaient du voyageur. Et lui tendit la main, son ton ayant perdu toute sa douceur quand il lâcha un « Eshel » qui valait à lui seul un « bonjour », un « j'espère que tu as fait bon vol » et un « on a du pain sur la planche ».

.

-On pourrait commencer par faire le tour des hôtels et auberges du coin, elle n'a peut-être pas d'appartement fixe au Caire…

Son ordinateur portable sur les genoux, l'israélien venait de lâcher cette remarque d'un ton pensif, son regard vissé à l'écran. A son côté, l'agent très spécial releva la tête de son téléphone pour lâcher d'un soupir agacé :

-J'y ai déjà pensé, Eshel. Mais figure-toi que le Mossad va aussi avoir cette idée, mais pour moi.

-Ou alors, ils vont te croire et penser que tu vas repartir en Amérique, le cœur lourd après une enquête trop personnelle, commenta Adam en faisant courir ses doigts sur le clavier.

-Tu crois vraiment à ce que tu dis ?railla l'agent très spécial.

Adam releva le menton et lâcha un sourire moqueur au second. Qui lui retourna alors une œillade assassine.

-Pas du tout, s'amusa Adam. Je peux te poser une question personnelle ?

-Non.

-Tu as couché avec Ziva ?

-Tu veux vraiment t'engager sur ce terrain-là ?

-Simple curiosité.

-Tu sais très bien que je ne te répondrai pas.

-Ce qui signifie tout…

-Eshel, concentre-toi.

-Je suis concentré. D'ailleurs, je viens de trouver quelque chose.

Tony fonça les sourcils et reposa son téléphone sur le canapé pour glisser au côté de l'israélien. Il émit une moue surprise en analysant l'écran de l'ordinateur, puis dévia son attention sur Adam.

-Tu t'amuses à pirater les serveurs du Mossad, Eshel ?

-Techniquement, je ne pirate pas. J'ai juste emprunté l'identifiant d'un officier haut-gradé, qui n'a pas survécu à une rixe l'année dernière, pour entrer dans leurs fichiers et fouiller dans leurs informations confidentielles incognito. C'est comme ça qu'on dit, non ? « Incognito » ?

-Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de te donner un cours de vocabulaire, grommela Tony. Tu as trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant, j'espère ?

-Tu es fiché.

Tony lâcha un soupir agacé en voyant son visage apparaître sur l'écran, en-dessous de la mention « Recherché » et « Confidentiel ».

-Ils se lasseront vite de ce petit jeu, siffla l'agent. Quoi d'autre ?

-Ca…

Il afficha une page où l'image de Ziva apparaissait en premier plan, suivie d'un texte hébreu traduit en anglais :

 _« Ex-Officier Ziva David._

 _Parents :_

 _\- Eli David (décédé)_

 _-Rivka David (décédé)_

 _Famille :_

 _-Ari Haswari (décédé)_

 _-Tali David (décédée)_

 _Situation :_

 _Recherchée._

 _Commentaires :_

 _Utiliser toutes les précautions avec l'élément._

 _Recherchée vivante._

 _Informations confidentielles._

-Au moins, on sait qu'ils ne la tueront pas, remarqua Adam d'un ton neutre qui cachait difficilement son ressentiment face à cette fiche.

-On va la trouver avant eux. Tu as autre chose ?

-Je sais ou commencer à chercher, indiqua l'israélien en cliquant sur un lien « Situation ».

S'afficha une liste de deux lieux où avaient été vue Ziva durant les dernières heures. Le premier étant celui ou Tony l'avait retrouvé, le second…

-L'aéroport, souleva Tony. Décidément, c'est un lieu qu'on ne va pas quitter…

-Peu de probabilité d'y retrouver le Mossad, ajouta Eshel, ils ont déjà dû y faire un tour depuis longtemps.

-Ils ont aussi dû y placer une surveillance constante.

-Ce qui nous obligera à opérer rapidement, acquiesça Adam.

-Soit.

Tony se redressa. Et épousseta ses mains sur son pantalon d'un geste pensif.

-Allons-y.

-Allons-y, confirma Adam en se redressant à son tour.

.

 _« Les passagers à destination de Los Angeles sont invités à se présenter au niveau de la porte d'embarquement. Les passagers à destination de Los Angeles… »._

-LA, commenta Tony. J'adore cette ville.

-Tel Aviv est dix fois plus jolie que votre sacrée « Ville des Anges », se moqua Adam.

Tony lui lança un regard noir. Et secoua la tête, navré, en se dirigeant vers le guichet d'embarquement. Il attrapa son portable et y afficha l'une des photos de Ziva qu'il y conservait avec précieux, pour la tendre à la guichetière.

-Excusez-moi, commença-t-il d'un ton doucereux, je recherche ma petite amie, Ziva. Elle a cette manie de se perdre un peu n'importe où, même dans notre appartement… Voyez ? Peut-être l'avez-vous vu ?

Il ajouta son sourire le plus extra-bright à cette demande. Ce qui fit rougir l'égyptienne à une puissance si élevée que son teint se retrouva associé au rubis en forme de coeur qui ornait son cou.

-Je peux ? demanda-t-elle en attrapant le téléphone de deux doigts parfaitement manucurés.

-Bien sûr…

Elle étudia attentivement le cliché, dans un silence profond partagé par les deux hommes. Et rendit le smartphone à son propriétaire au bout de quelques secondes.

-Désolée, son visage ne me parle vraiment pas.

-Dommage, commenta-t-il.

Elle lui offrit un sourire contrit. Il lui répondit d'un petit clin d'œil. Et tourna les talons…

…pour se retrouver en face d'une personne qu'il n'avait aucunement vu venir. Le Mossad avait été bien plus rapide qu'il ne l'avait anticipé.

-Eyla… souffla-t-il.

L'officier lui lança un sourire brillant, qu'elle communiqua ensuite à Adam.

-Agent DiNozzo. Officier Eshel.

-Je suppose que vous allez nous demander de vous suivre ?

-En effet, acquiesça-t-elle d'un hochement de tête.

Il poussa un soupir agacé. Qui s'écourta quand son regard fut attiré par une jeune femme qui lui avait fait des avances poussées ce matin, et qui s'avançait à présent vers lui, le regard brillant de férocité.

Une image qui, à son tour, s'annula, quand une certaine israélienne s'encadra dans l'arrière-plan.

Une seconde plus tard, il percevait le son d'un tir. Et se retrouvait violemment projeté à terre, la douleur imbibant déjà son crâne d'un puissant étau.

* * *

 _*Tapote doucement son micro*  
_

 _Humhummhummmhummm, chers amis lecteurs..._

 _Je m'excuse pour tout désagrément mental suite à ce chapitre. AIPM, ruminations, envies de meurtres et autres éléments perturbateurs étant des risques annexes à toute lecture de cette histoire._

 _Pour vous éviter une recrue d'angoisse trop importante et pour annihiler toute tentative d'assassinat sur la personne de votre aimable auteur, je vous propose un questionnaire qui pourra, s'il est convenablement rempli, pousser votre très gentille auteur à poster la suite dans un délai succint._

 _1) Qu'avez-vous pensé du petit flirt de Tony et de Maïa ? A votre avis, qu'annonce-t-il ? Que pensez-vous de Maïa ?_

 _2) Et les recherches d'Adam et de Tony ? Un avis ?_

 _3) La relation Adam/Tony ?_

 _4) La fin ? A votre avis que s'est-il passé ? Que vient faire Maïa dans cette histoire ?_

 _5) Un passage/dialogue préféré ?_


	6. Merci et au revoir

_Hello !_

 _Avant de vous donner la nouvelle que j'ai à vous annoncer, je voulais remercier tous les lecteurs qui me suivent ou m'ont suivi pendant 4 ans sur ce site, et qui se sont amusés à lire les déconvenues que je faisais subir à nos agents préférés… Pardon pour toutes les crises d'AIPM ! Elles auront été très drôles pour moi, moins pour vous, certainement ! )_

 _Ecrire sur NCIS a été une réelle passion pendant toutes ces années, et lire vos commentaires aussi ! Alors merci beaucoup, chers amis lecteurs, pour votre soutien et toutes les reviews que vous m'avez laissé._

 _J'en profite également pour remercier les personnes qui ont acheté mes romans. Merci beaucoup. Ils sont maintenant disponibles en numérique. Si vous êtes intéressés, envoyez-moi un message._

 _Passons maintenant à la fameuse nouvelle : Je vous informe que j'arrête l'écriture sur NCIS… En effet, je pense qu'il est temps pour moi de me consacrer à ma passion de l'écriture ailleurs que sur notre série adorée. J'aimerai continuer à écrire sur ce fandom, mais par manque de temps, j'opte pour les deux nouvelles histoires qui sont en train de naître sous mes doigts, et qui seront, j'espère, de nouveaux romans prochainement._

 _Je vous quitte avec regrets en tant qu'auteur, mais je reste lectrice et j'espère que vous continuerez à faire vivre ce fandom._

 _Qu'en est-il pour Sans Aucune Logique ? Et bien… Je l'arrête en cours, désolée. Si quelqu'un souhaite reprendre l'histoire, je peux lui donner toutes les pistes à exploiter, voir la fin que je comptais donner à cette histoire._

 _Encore une fois, merci._

 _PinkBlueGreen_


End file.
